1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an interface, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) space interface apparatus and method that may manipulate a 3D virtual object displayed through a 3D display using motions of a user in a 3D space and direct contact between the user and the 3D virtual object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system or an information control system such as a computer and the like, user input and output apparatuses may be used for a user interface. As a user input apparatus, a keyboard, a mouse, a touch screen, and the like may be widely used, and as a user output apparatus, a monitor screen, a printer, and the like may be widely used.
The input apparatus, such as a conventional mouse and the like, may support only two-dimensional (2D) user input. Specifically, the user input performed by the user input apparatus may be sensed or detected by dividing the user input into an input of an X-axis direction, that is, a reference axis on a plane and an input of a Y-axis direction perpendicular to the X-axis. Also, a conventional graphic screen excluding a specific application field may be configured focusing on the 2D user output.
However, along with developments in techniques, a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and various input apparatuses have been developed and provided. Currently, various interface methods that may manipulate a virtual object displayed through a 2D display using the hands of a user have been suggested.
Particularly, a screen touch technique is gaining much attention. In the screen touch technique, a user's request such as a request to directly manipulate a 3D object using the user's own hands may be reflected. However, an interface using the screen touch technique may not provide a sensation of directly manipulating the 3D object to the user, but may instead merely provide a sensation of touching and manipulating a 2D object within a screen.